Ben 10: Mentiras, Secretos y Revelaciones
by MayoTango131
Summary: Un viejo enemigo regresa. Ben, Kevin y Gwen son Torturados por el misterioso villano. Y Ahora sus vidas dependen del Profesor Paradox, pero el tiene poco tiempo para salvarlos a ellos y a todo el universo de su viejo archi-enemigo.
1. Las Mentiras

**Ben 10: mentiras, secretos y revelaciones.**

**Disclaimer:**_ Ben 10 es creado por "man in action" y trasmitida por Cartoon Network_

* Para Ben, Gwen, Kevin y el Profesor Paradox, esta historia se sitúa entre los episodios** Fame** y **Duped**, de Ben 10: Ultimate Alien.

* * *

**Capitulo 01: Las mentiras**

La vida de Ben Tennyson no puede ser mejor, su secreto revelado al mundo (excepto por los comentarios negativos del conductor de noticias Will Harrangue) Ben es ahora una super estrella mundial, equipado con el Ultimatrix (una versión mejorada del omnitrix) tiene a la adorable Julie Yamamoto como novia, La vida de Ben es tan perfecta que ya nada podría salir mal... pero no.

Ahora Ben, Gwen y Kevin están en un negocio de Mr. Smoothie, los tres beben algunas malteadas hasta que un grupo de fotógrafos aparecieron para sacar fotos al famoso Ben Tennyson.

- ¿Oye Ben algunas fotos de tus aliens para el diario?

- Cuales quieren los ¿clásicos o los nuevos aliens? - Dijo Ben mientras se prepara para activar el Ultimatrix, pero Gwen lo detiene.

- ¡Y que te parece ninguno de las dos opciones! - Dijo gwen con un tono de seriedad mientras que aleja a Ben de los fotógrafos

- ¿Que te pasa Gwen? - Pregunto Ben por el comportamiento extraño de Gwen

- Ben ahora eres la persona mas famosa en todo el mundo, al menos debes tener una actitud mas madura en frente de las cámaras. - Dijo Gwen

- Que pasa Gwen, estas celosa - Dijo Ben con un tono infantil

- Ben tienes suerte que te traten como una celebridad; pudiste haber terminado como un experimento en un laboratorio o el gobierno te habría convertido en una Súper-arma - Gwen intenta razonar con su primo pero es inútil así Kevin se pone rudo y hace entender a Ben.

- Ben, por favor, no hagas alguna estupidez que arruine tu reputación, ¡no quiero ver a Gwen en una jaula! - Kevin intenta hablar con Ben pero el simplemente lo ignora

- Bueno si no quieren sacarse unas fotos solo tenían que decir no - Al decir eso, Ben se fue con los fotógrafos dejando a sus amigos muy decepcionados, mientras que el se dirige en donde están los fotógrafos - muy bien aquí esta el superhéroe mas grande del mundo, yo; el gran Ben Tennyson.

- Que bien, ahora quédate quieto mientras que te fotografiamos - dijo un singular fotógrafo; con piel muy pálida y usa unos lentes de sol de color púrpura.

A Ben le están sacando las fotos con flash tan fuertes que casi lo dejan ciego, hasta que de pronto todo oscureció y cuando recupero la vista y el sentido el esta acostado en una cama de un cuarto de hospital, a su alrededor hay un doctor junto con unas enfermeras.

- ¡Increíble!, por fin has vuelto a la realidad Ben.

- ¿Que de que me esta hablando? ¿Y los fotógrafos? - dijo un desorientado y confuso Ben

- Debe seguir alucinando, enfermera Validus; por favor traiga mis instrumentos médicos y enfermera Yamamoto; por favor traiga comida para el paciente.

- ¿Que rayos esta pasando? - Sorprendido por escuchar los nombres de sus amigas en enfermeras desconocidas

- Lo siento, debes estar confundido, me presentado soy el Doctor Nelson y usted tuvo un accidente hace cinco años en el verano. -

- ¿UN ACCIDENTE? - Después de terminar de decir eso el doctor Nelson, Ben grito al oír eso

- Así es Ben, un accidente cuando tu, tu prima y tu abuelo salieron para viajar por todo el país hubo un choque que lamentablemente solo tu sobreviviste.

- ¡QUE! - Ben estaba perplejo de lo que escucho

- Me temo que si, y aunque nadie te culpo de sus muertes ni siquiera los padres de Gwen, tu te sumiste a una depresión total que lo único que te salvo fue inventar un "mundo imaginario" donde tu te podrías transformarte en cualquier alien que tu deseabas y que eras un héroe, lamentablemente mientras mas tiempo pasaba mas perdiste el contacto con la realidad hasta que quedaste atrapado en tu mundo de sueños y te olvidaste el mundo real.

Después de explicarle la situación, Ben se pone histérico - ¡No puede ser todo era tan real, esto debe ser una pesadilla!

- Escúchame muy bien, niño tonto; los cinco años que viviste después del accidente era un sueño, ¡esto es la realidad!. - El doctor Nelson le muestra unos periódicos con las noticias del accidente, fotos de las autopsias, todo lo relacionado con el tema hasta que Ben ya no lo soporta mas y comienza a llorar e gritar desesperadamente.

El doctor Nelson le pide a las enfermeras que lo sujeten mientras el le inyecta un tranquilizante, al despertar Ben se encuentra en una sala de visitas junto con el doctor Nelson y de pronto entran sus padres; Sandra y Carl Tennyson.

- Ben mi niño, por fin te curaron - Dijo su madre Sandra, mientras lo abraza le salen pocas lágrimas en los ojos

- Ben me alegra que estés bien - Dijo su padre Carl y también lo abraza

- ¿Mamá, Papá? - Dijo Ben sorprendido al ver a sus padres

- Si Ben, somos tus padres, y por fin estaremos juntos después de tanto tiempo.

- ¡Dios mío!, es que esto no puede estar pasando, todo lo que hecho, el Ultimatrix, Vilgax, Zs'Skayr, Albedo, los viajes al espacio... todo solo era un sueño.

Ben intenta convencerse de que su vida anterior era real, pero su padre lo detiene. - Ben por favor trata de olvidar ese mundo imaginario, ahora estas con nosotros en la realidad; te extrañamos tanto y por fin seremos una familia de nuevo.

Al terminar de decir eso, los padres de Ben intentan llevárselo a su casa pero el doctor Nelson los detiene. - Me temo que la salud mental de Ben aun esta inestable; lo mejor es esperar unos seis o ocho meses para que salga del sanatorio mental.

- ¿Estoy en un "manicomio"? - Ben esta aterrado al escuchar eso

- Lo siento Ben; teníamos que hacerlo era por tu bien - dijo su madre intentando calmar a su hijo

- Ben perdónanos, solo lo hicimos por tu bien - dijo su padre

- Esta bien, los quiero mucho y creo que ya es tiempo de tratar de volver a la cordura para estar con ustedes - Ben ya esta aceptando la situación, y después de decir eso, Ben abraza a sus padres y se despide de ellos.

Ben es enviado a su habitación a dormir por que mañana tiene un examen mental con el doctor Nelson. Unas horas después, Ben no puede dormir por todo lo que le paso hoy parecía difícil de creer que todas sus aventuras eran solo su producto de su imaginación, pero junto cuando estaba a punto de dormir un brillo intenso apareció en su habitación y cuando el brillo se apaga aparece una persona en la habitación que Ben reconoce.

- Ben, Hola. Soy yo, tu viejo amigo, el Profesor Paradox, el "viajero del tiempo", no hay tiempo de explicaciones ahora estas en un grave peligro.

- No, tú no puedes existir, ¡eres solo una alucinación!

- ¡OH cielos!, me parece que llegue un poquito tarde - Paradox se dice eso a si mismo - Ben escúchame recuerdas que cuando eras un niño de diez años; Enoch te envió a un mundo falso e intento robarte el Omnitrix, bueno esta ves es diferente este enemigo te envió a una realidad alterna... y también Kevin y Gwen están ahora en otra realidad alterna.

- A si y ¿"como paso"? - Ben siendo sarcástico

- Escúchame por favor, uno de los fotógrafos; su cámara era en realidad una especie de "arma especial" que te envió a esta realidad alterna, Gwen y Kevin debieron intentar luchar contra el, pero perdieron, y el villano les borro la memoria a ambos y los envió a ambos a la otra realidad. Te preguntaras por que el no te borro la memoria, porque este enemigo te quiere verte sufrir y perdóname por no llegar antes, pero hay cientos de miles, de millones de realidades alternas en este universo.

Ben simplemente pudo ignorarlo pensando que es solo una alucinación, pero después de todas las aventuras que tuvo que parecían "imposibles" y "tan reales" prefirió darle al Profesor Paradox el beneficio de la duda (una oportunidad)

- ¿Quien es ese enemigo? y ¿por qué no lo has detenido?

- Este villano a diferencia de los que te has enfrentado o enfrentaras; no busca el Ultimatrix ni siquiera quiere dominar el mundo, el solo te odia y quiere verte sufrir. - Al terminar de decir eso, el Profesor Paradox le dice su nombre en el oído y después Ben se asusta al escucharlo.

- ¡No puede ser!, todo tiene sentido ahora, pero ¿como sobrevivió? - Ben sorprendido de lo que le dijo Paradox

- Me temo que accidentalmente en vez de "matarlo" tu lo enviaste al pasado; exactamente a comienzos del siglo 20 y... - y antes de que terminara aparece el doctor Nelson con una sonrisa siniestra y comenzando a hablar cosas sin sentido.

- ...y desde entonces, sin que lo supieran los dos; me he divertido mucho durante todo el siglo entero; causando algunos eventos desastrosos; ocultándome tras las sombras, a ver algunos ejemplos: el hundimiento del Titanic, la primera guerra mundial, el nazismo junto con la segunda guerra mundial, la bomba de Hiroshima, el asesinato a Kennedy, el racismo hacia la gente negra, el sida, el incidente nuclear de Chernobyl, el virus Ébola, la muerte de la princesa diana, el Asesinato múltiple en la Escuela Secundaria de Columbine, el "Y2K". Y realmente no entiendo como un niño tonto como tu me pudo vencer - Nelson decía cada palabra con un profundo odio hacia Ben

- Pues al menos yo no soy un cobarde que se oculta tras un nombre falso, por favor, doctor N**e**ls**on** al menos es menos patético que tu nombre real o no, "**Eon**" - Ben se burla del patético plan de Eon y luego de decir eso, "Nelson" aprieta un botón de su cinturón que al hacerlo desaparece su disfraz y vuelve a su forma original con su viejo traje negro.

- ¡Oh! descubriste mi identidad, y que, acaso quieres una medalla eh niño tonto - Eon después se deprime y a la ves se enoja - por tu culpa perdí casi todos mis poderes y soy el ultimo de Chronia, mi planeta que no pude salvar por tu culpa.

- Eon no culpes a Ben de tu situación y no se sabe que le pasó a tu planeta, tal vez fue atacado o el poder los corrompió. Tal vezte puedo ayudar a recupéralo. - Paradox intenta resolver el problema de Eon pacíficamente, pero el es demasiando orgulloso para aceptar la ayuda Y le da un golpe en la cara

- ¡CALLATE ESTUPIDO!, no te atrevas a hablarme tu "cosa", como te atreves tu; un simple humano pueda viajar por el tiempo y yo no, solo yo lo puedo hacer porque ¡YO SOY SUPERIOR A TI!

Después de decir eso, "Eon" ataca al Profesor Paradox y como ambos son viajeros del tiempo la pelea que dura unos segundos para Ben, para ellos duro años, después al separarse Eon obtiene el ADN del Profesor Paradox y la coloca en su cinturón absorbiendo su ADN a su cuerpo, reactivando todos sus poderes.

- Por fin, soy libre de las leyes del tiempo y el espacio - rió maquiavélicamente -. Hasta la vista tontos, tengo varias galaxias que conquistar y tan "poco tiempo" - rió maquiavélicamente - tengo todo el tiempo en mis manos, pronto seré el amo y señor de todo lo que existe y todos en el universo me obedecerán - al terminar de decir eso Eon escapo antes de que Ben o Paradox hicieran algo para detenerlo.

- Dios mío, OH dios mío, Ben parece que Eon me tendió una trampa para mi y no a ti, para poder sacar una muestra de mi ADN porque soy el único en nuestro universo en que puede viajar por el tiempo... sin ninguna maquina. - paradox por primera ves desde que inicio con sus viajes en el tiempo tiene miedo y se siente confundido

- Y que estamos esperando vamos a seguir a Eon y buscaremos a Kevin y Gwen. - dijo Ben intentando hacer reaccionar al Profesor Paradoja que estaba perplejo de la situación

- Vámonos de inmediato de este lugar.

Al terminar de decir eso el Profesor Paradoja saco "su reloj especial" y ambos se fueron de esa horrible realidad.

**

* * *

**

**nota de autor:**

* Esta historia es una secuela ficticia de película **Ben 10: race against time**

* La enfermera Validus es una referencia a la segunda película **Ben 10: Alien Swarm.**

*** **El profesor Paradox menciona los eventos del episodio **"Perfect Day"**, de la serie original


	2. Los Secretos

**Ben 10: mentiras, secretos y revelaciones.**

*Esta historia es una secuela "ficticia" de película **Ben 10: race against time**

* * *

**Captítulo 02: Los secretos.**

Después de salir de la trampa dimensional de Eon, Ben y el Profesor Paradox llegaron a Bellwood que al parecer todo parecía estar tranquilo y orden, pero eso es algo que Paradox le inquietaba.

- Que bueno parece que llegamos antes que Eon. - dijo Ben

- estas seguro Ben, Eon es mas poderoso gracias a mi ADN... cielos fui tan tonto en caer en su trampa - dice el Profesor Paradox culpándose del renacimiento de Eon

- Paradox no es tu culpa, si no hubieras estado ahí; yo seguiría atrapado en la otra dimensión. - Al terminar de decir eso se escucha una misteriosa voz.

_Tienes todo el derecho de culparlo Ben, porque ahora por culpa del tonto de Paradox, VAS A SUFRIR MUCHO MAS!_. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, de la nada salio un segador brillo púrpura y cuando Ben y Paradox, recuperaron la vista vieron a Eon, pero con ropa nueva (chaqueta, pantalón y zapatos negros, camisa de color púrpura oscuro, lentes oscuros y corbata color negro) y lo único que quedo de su antiguo traje fueron sus guantes y el cinturón que contenía el ADN de Paradox.

- Así que el Profesor Paradox; mi gran archi-enemigo, otra ves nos volvemos a encontrar, y Ben Tennyson el niño idiota que tiene mi ADN en su Ultimatrix y que ahora para mi eres insignificante, pienso que como mi trampa funciono ya no tiene sentido que tengas esa ropa de paciente del manicomio - Después de decir eso, Eon chasquea los dedos e inmediatamente a Ben recupera su ropa (incluyendo el Ultimatrix). Ben intenta activarlo, pero no tiene éxito.

- Realmente pensaste que seria tan fácil - Eon se burla de Ben - ¡Que tonto!, el Ultimatrix esta congelado en el tiempo no lo podrás activarlo por un largo rato.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi, Eon? - dijo Ben con rabia

- ¿Que es lo que yo quiero de ti?, ¡NADA! - Eon tiene un ataque de megalomanía - yo te lo diré ¡YO QUIERO SER "PODEROSO COMO UN DIOS"!, 'SER EL AMO Y SEÑOR DE TODAS LAS GALAXIAS!, Y ¡QUIERO LA VENGANZA DEFINITIVA!

- Eon ahora tienes mucho poder, ¿por qué no mejor; no restauras tu planeta y a tu gente, en vez de perder el tiempo con la mísera venganza? - dijo Paradox intentando razonar con Eon, pero era inútil

- Y por qué no mejor; no cierras tu maldita boca "IDIOTA", después de milenios pensándolo al viajar por el tiempo y el espacio decidí que hay muchas ventajas de ser el único de mi especie. - Paradox ya se dio cuenta de que Eon ya perdió la cordura y que ahora es solo un psicópata hambriento de poder

- Eres un demente. - dice Ben con desprecio y burla

- ¡¿"yo un Demente"? como te atreves a hablarme así, ¡yo soy superior a ti!, ahora exijo que me des mi ADN que tienes en tu Ultimatrix para que así pueda ser realmente omnipotente... a cambio te daré todo lo que tu quieras.

Eon no puede ni siquiera tocar el Ultimatrix; por un sistema de seguridad que instalo Azmuth y por eso decide engañar al ingenuo de Ben Tennyson para que lo active por el.

Ben se quedo callado y pensativo, el Profesor Paradox sabiendo que la oferta es muy tentadora para Ben intervino riendo un poco.

- Y que paso con eso de que "eres superior a todos" - se burla de Eon - si no puedes ni siquiera hacer algo tan simple como sacar tu propio ADN. - Paradox termina riendo a carcajadas, eso hace que Eon se ponga furioso con el.

- Tu Profesor Blasfemia, te dije que cerraras la boca. Muy bien, Ben gracias a tu amigo lo único que tendrás de mi ahora es dolor y miseria.

Al terminar de decir eso, Eon le quita al Profesor Paradox su reloj de bolsillo especial y el los tira a ambos a otro vórtice del tiempo... unos minutos después llegan al mismo lugar pero todo era muy diferente, están en una realidad construida por Eon.

- ¡Oh no!, ahora que hizo Eon - dijo Ben sorprendido por los cambios de su ciudad

- Me temo que ahora estamos en otra realidad donde Eon es el presidente de los estados unidos.

El Profesor Paradox le muestra a Ben un periódico donde aparece Eon disfrazado como el nuevo presidente, Nelson Espurrio, ganando las elecciones del 2009 contra Barack Obama por revelar y ejecutar la amenaza de Los Plomeros con su líder Max Tennyson y junto con sus secuaces Helen Wheels, Pierce, Manny Armstrong y Alan Albright. Tambien en un acto de bondad adopto a una jovencita llamada Gwen Tennyson (que es la verdadera Gwen) después de que sus padres, Lily y Frank Tennyson, fueran asesinados misteriosamente (por Eon).

- Pero que es lo que le ocurre a Eon, ¿que quiere? todo esto no tiene sentido - se pregunta Paradox a si mismo

- Paradox no pienses en eso ahora, Eon tiene capturada a mi prima y a mi amigo, tenemos que salvarlos. - Dijo un alterado y agresivo Ben, eso hizo que Paradox le diera un leve golpe en la cara para que recapacite

- ¡ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN, BEN TENNYSON!, y si eso es lo que quiere Eon llevarte a otra trampa, tenemos que pensar en un plan para... - después observa algo que lo asusta -...OH dios mío.

Después de decir eso, Ben también observa algo que es nada menos que a sus amigas, Julie y Elena junto con todo un ejército militar apuntándoles con sus armas.

- Levanten sus manos y ríndanse o vamos a disparar. - dijo Julie seriamente mientras que lo apunta a Ben con su pistola.

- Julie no me reconoces, soy yo Ben - intenta hacer que Julie lo reconozca pero es inutil.

- ¡Te dijimos que te rindieras! - dijo Elena.

- Ben obedece, lamentablemente sin mi reloj de bolsillo no puedo hacer nada - dijo el Profesor Paradox.

- Pero... - dijo un confuso Ben.

- Ríndete o vamos a disparar - Julie y Elena amenazan a Ben, y el intenta una vez mas hacer que su novia lo reconozca.

- Julie acuérdate de mi por favor...tu eres mi chica.

- Es inútil Ben, ella no es tu Julie, ella es de esta realidad. - dijo el Profesor Paradox con tono de amargura

Parecía que todo estaba perdido y para Ben que será ejecutado por las dos únicas chicas que a amado de verdad lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor, hasta que de la nada aparece una furgoneta con una brigada de soldados que tratan de rescatarlos, pero lamentablemente durante la pelea entre los dos ejércitos, solo rescatan a Paradox y abandonan a Ben, que tristemente Julie y Elena lo meten a un camión

- ¿Que diablos están haciendo?, ¡se están olvidando de mi amigo! - dijo Paradox

- No te preocupes Paradox, Ben ya es un joven maduro que puede cuidarse solo - dijo un misterioso soldado

- Un momento, como sabes de mi apodo, ¿quien eres?

- ¿Que no te acuerdas de mi? trabajas para mi equipo porque le debes al gobierno "miles de millones de dólares" por tu fallido experimento del tiempo. - Paradox tardo en reconocer al soldado hasta que se da cuenta que es un viejo conocido.

- Guau, Teniente Steel, ¿como has estado tu y el equipo SACT? - Luego el se queda mudo y después reacciona - ... ¡espera un momento!, ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI?

- Después de capturar a esa "rata" traficante (Argit), algo en nuestros equipos detectaron una anomalía espacio/tiempo y después en un segundo aparecimos en esta pesadilla.

- Y no me digas, tu y "tu equipo" crearon un artefacto que te hace inmune a los cambios del tiempo y dimensionales en caso que yo me revelaba, ¡eh!

- Ahora no es tiempo de quejarse, ahora me podrías decir; ¿que mierda esta pasando?

- Es Eon, regreso para vengarse de Ben y ... - Después recuerda que Ben se quedo atrás - ... OH cielos, tenemos que regresar a rescatar a Ben, no le funciona el Ultimatrix.

Después de decir eso el Teniente Steel ordeno que regresen a buscar a Ben

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ben esta siendo llevado hacia la casa blanca para ser interrogado por el presidente Nelson Espurrio (que es Eon disfrazado) pero a mitad del camino Ben se da cuenta que Elena y Julie lo están mirando de una forma muy coqueta y sensual.

- muy bien, ¿que esta pasando? - pregunta un sorprendido Ben

Las dos chicas no le responden, pero están murmurando entre si

- Es muy lindo, hasta siento pena por el. - dice Elena

- Yo también pienso lo mismo...oye y si nos "divertimos" con el prisionero antes de llevarlo con el presidente. - dice Julie

- ¿Divertirnos? ... ahhhh - responde Elena con una sonrisa picara en el rostro

- Exactamente - después Julie ordena que deben detener el camión para buscar una bomba, cuando todos los soldados se fueron ellas ponen música romántica, se acercan a Ben y empiezan a acariciarlo y besarlo con mucha pasión.

- Guau, esto si que es inesperado, por qué no me desatan para... - dice Ben pero Elena lo interrumpe dándole un beso en los labios

- ¡Silencio!, estas arruinando el momento. - dice Julie mientras le quita su pantalón

- Si te quedas amarrado te "divertirás" mucho mas - dice Elena, con un tono seductor.

Y así Ben esta experimentando la mejor fantasía de cualquier hombre podría tener o pudo hacerlo porque cuando Julie y Elena estaban a punto de quitarse la ropa; aparecen Paradox y el Teniente Steel junto con el equipo SCAT para rescatar a Ben, irónicamente en el mejor momento de su vida.

- No te preocupes Ben venimos a rescatarte. - dice Paradox

- Paradox no me rescates por favor, ahora estoy ocupado, no podrías rescatarme en una hora o en dos - dice Ben

- ¡AHORA BEN! - dice el Teniente Steel mientas noquea a Julie y a Elena con un gas adormecedor

- No, por favor, no creo que tenga otra oportunidad como esta - dice Ben

- Ben no es el momento de ser infantil, ya tendrás una oportunidad cuando seas un adulto.

Al terminar de decir eso Paradox y el Teniente Steel escapan con Ben en la furgoneta.

* * *

En la casa blanca, Eon disfruta ser "el amo del país" y desde el despacho oval hace llamadas y dando extrañas ordenes salidas de su "enfermiza mente".

- Muy bien, Sr. Beck, ya le tengo casi listo una docena de monstruos para sus especiales peleas de boxeo, aunque creo que necesito mas niños con síndrome de down... no se preocupe por ellos, esos niños ya son "monstruos" antes de que yo los transformara en "verdaderos monstruos". Espera tengo otra llamada adiós.

Responde la otra llamada.

- Quien es ... ah, hola Sr. Morningstar, ¿como esta?, ya tengo todo listo para la cita de su hijo, Michael, y mi hijastra Gwen y ... - tiene otra llamada - OH, espere un momento tengo otra llamada, adiós

Respondo la otra llamada.

- Quien es ... hola Patrick, como estas? ... que bueno, ¿y el grupo medieval?... perfecto, oye mañana te enviare las bombas nucleares para destruir ese "horrible planeta de dragones"...eso es todo adiós.

Después Eon se acerca a la ventana y mira al cielo y empieza a delirar. - Después de 100 años de vagar en el mundo, por fin es mi turno para jugar, después de ayudar a humanos insignificantes a llegar al poder, mejor conocidos como los dictadores del siglo veinte y causar los mas famosos genocidios mundiales por diversión, ya es hora de que yo tenga el poder porque yo soy superior a todos (termina con una risa maquiavélica).

Al terminar de hablar, aparece repentinamente su "hija adoptiva" Gwen

- Papá, ¿que estas haciendo?

- Nada querida, solamente pensando en lo afortunado de que yo te haya adoptado mi querida hija, ¡y ahora dime que es lo que quieres, estoy ocupado!.

- Nada, solamente avisarte que llego la nueva secretaria Kai Green con un informe.

- Muchas gracias, ahora por que no haces "algo útil" y te podrías retirarte por favor niña idiota estoy ocupado.

Después de decir eso Eon le da una fuerte abofeteaba en la cara.

- Esta bien padre.

Entonces, Gwen sale de la habitación mientras que comienza a llorar, en ese instante entra Kai Green y la mira con indiferencia mientras que la empuja para que ella pueda entrar para hablar con el presidente.

- Saludos señor presidente, aquí le traigo el informe sobre la captura de Ben y Paradox

- Maravilloso, señorita Green usted se gano un merecido ascenso - y antes de estrecharle la mano para felicitarla, el teléfono empieza a sonar, otra vez. - diablos, ahora quien será esta ves. Espere un momento señorita Green.

Entonces una vez más Eon contesta el teléfono.

- ¿Quien es?... hola Julie cuéntame que ocurre...QUE DIABLOS, COMO ES QUE SE ESCAPARON MALDITA SEA ..."&%%$"... lo siento mucho por las "malas palabras" Y AHORA AREGLAN ESTE DESASTRE PORQUE SI VUELVEN A FALLAR; NO SE ATREVAN A PISAR LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMERICA NUNCA MAS, adiós.

Después de cortar la llamada vuelve a llamarla para decirles que están despedidas mientras aprieta un botón que activa un misil que se dirige a donde están ellas causándoles una muerte rápida, después asesina a Kai Kreen (envejeciéndola hasta convertirla en polvo) en un arranque de ira, después se calma y se sienta en su escritorio.

- Muy bien, Ben Tennyson; si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás... y tu Paradox, voy a matarte por ofenderme con tus viajes en el tiempo - Después toma su celular para llamar a alguien - ¡COOPER VEN A MI OFICINA DE INMEDIATO! - un rato después aparece Cooper que es el científico jefe del pentágono junto con su asistente, Kevin Levin (que es el verdadero Kevin).

- Que pasa señor presidente - dijo Kevin

- Ya terminaron de reparar "Las Manos Del Armagedon".

- Si señor, esta lista la maquina para usarse - dijo Cooper.

- Maravilloso - respondió Eon con malicia y con una sonrisa diabólica

**

* * *

**

**notas del autor:**

* El teniente Steel y el equipo S.A.C.T aparecieron en la serie original de Ben 10; en el episodio **Framed.**

* Kai Green también apareció en la serie original de ben 10 en el episodio** Benwolf**, fue el primer amor de Ben cuando era niño pero le rompio su corazon en el mismo episodio.

* La razón de porque Eon tiene a Gwen como hija es porque ella también le arruino su plan en su primer encuentro a los 10 años y creeme tener a Eon como padre es tener una horrible infancia.

* El nombre falso de Eon, Nelson **Espurrio**, su apellido es un anagrama de **Superior**

* Durante la conversación por teléfono, Eon menciona al **señor Beck**, el es un jefe de la mafia que apareció en la serie original solo en el episodio **Ready to Rumble**

* Cooper (en la realidad alterna de Eon), esta delgado y tiene un gran físico, como se vio en **"Absolute Power: Part 2" **y en el videojuego "**Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction"**


	3. Las Revelaciones, Parte I

**Ben 10: Mentiras, secretos y revelaciones.**

* Los nombres de los aliens de Ben serán en ingles para evitar confusión entre lectores Latinoamericanos y españoles (perdón si ofendo algún fan)

* * *

**Capitulo 03: Las revelaciones, parte 1**

Mientras Eon celebra que su portal dimensional este listo para funcionar, el Profesor Paradox esta reparando el Ultimatrix mientras que el Teniente Steel y Ben están conversando sobre la situación

- Ben, ¿como podremos derrotar a Eon?.

- No lo se, solamente con el reloj de bolsillo del Profesor Paradox podremos hacerlo.

- Estas bien, Tennyson, ahora una pregunta más; ¿como diablos pudiste reformar a kevin?

- Créeme, Steel, yo no lo hice, fue mi prima Gwen que se encargo de eso.

- Increíble, y dicen que una mujer no puede cambiar a un hombre. - Steel responde eso con sarcasmo y le cuesta creer lo que Ben le dijo.

- Por fin, ya he terminado de arreglar el Ultimatrix, Eon puede ser listo... pero yo soy mejor. - dijo Paradox

- Guau, Paradox, muchas gracias, pero ¿como lo pudiste reparar?, solo Azmuth puede repararlo.

- El "pequeño" Azmuth me enseño una o dos cosas sobre su creación en caso de que el le pase algo, y como yo soy inmortal... - Antes de terminar fue interrumpido por el Teniente Steel

- Paradox despues nos contaras la historia de tu vida, ahora dinos ¿cual es el plan?

- A ver es muy simple, entramos a la casa blanca buscamos a eon ,rescatamos a Gwen y Kevin porque es obvio que Eon los tiene como rehenes por si su plan falla, debe tener un ejército especial porque recién me di cuenta que todos sus soldados tienen el mismo rostro, y Eon quiere hacer algo, pero que.? - después Ben le hace una pregunta

- Paradox dime una cosa, ¿como es que sabes tanto sobre Eon.?

- Eso es por que ya me he enfrentado con el cientos de miles de veces antes y después de que tu primer encuentro con el cuanto tenias 10 años, cientos de miles de veces le gane a Eon en cada "patético intento" de quitarte tu viejo Omnitrix.

Antes de que pudiera responder Ben, el teniente Steel los interrumpe porque hay un mensaje del presidente en la televisión en el que les muestra el ultimo avance del doctor Cooper que son: Las Manos Del Armagedon, Cuando el mensaje termino tanto Ben como el Teniente Steel se dieron cuenta de lo que Eon quería hacer y Paradox estaba muerto de miedo.

- Dios mío, eso es lo que quiere hacer, tenemos que actuar rápido Eon quiere viajar a su planeta de nuestra realidad antes de su destrucción, Ben transfórmate en XLR8 para entrar a la casa blanca, rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo... guau; que irónico que diga eso. - Así que Ben transformado en uno de sus clásicos aliens lleva a Paradoja, al Teniente Steel y después de uno a uno a toda la brigada de S.A.C.T a la casa blanca para una misión para salvar a toda la realidad

- Muy bien ya llegamos, Steel haz que tu equipo haga una distracción para que así yo, Ben, y tu entremos a la casa blanca a destruir Las Manos Del Armagedon. - Dijo Paradox

- Oye soy yo el que da las ordenes aquí y dijo que... - antes de que terminara recordó que discutir con Paradox es inútil -... que diablos hagamos exactamente lo que dijiste

Después de esa escena, Ben como XLR8 junto con Paradox y el Teniente Steel buscan Las Manos Del Armagedon hasta que las encuentran, lamentablemente también se encuentran con Cooper y Kevin.

- Tenemos intrusos, activa la alarma Kevin

- De acuerdo Cooper - Kevin estaba a punto de presionar el botón si no fuera por la súper-velocidad de XLR8

- Espera Kevin, no me recuerdas, soy yo Ben - como es el verdadero Kevin, Ben intenta que lo reconozca pero el Profesor Paradox lo detiene

- Por favor, Ben no tenemos tiempo, yo me encargare de el.

Después de decir eso el Profesor Paradox se acerca a Kevin y le da un leve golpe en la frente que haciendo que recupere sus recuerdos mientras que el teniente Steel noquea a Cooper dejándolo inconsciente.

- Muy bien, ¿alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando y porque llevo ropa de Nerd? - dijo Kevin que recién se libero del control mental de Eon

- Es una larga historia Kevin, y no tenemos tiempo para que te la cuente, mejor haré un viejo truco que me enseño un monje tibetano, te transfiero la información telepáticamente.

Después de que el Profesor Paradox le transfiere la información mentalmente a Kevin y luego el se pone muy furioso con Ben.

- ¡Maldita sea, Ben!, por qué no protegiste a Gwen, ahora es hija de ese psicópata de Eon.

Kevin esta tan furioso con Ben que casi lo mata si no fuera porque Ben se transforma en Diamondhead y le explica.

- ¡No podía hacer nada!, Eon me capturo me encerró en un manicomio para torturarme y ... - El Profesor Paradox los interrumpe - Kevin, Ben, no es el momento para pelear, tenemos que detener a Eon, ahora mismo.

- Y que vamos que hacer, "genio" - dijo kevin en tono de sarcasmo

- Nos dividiremos en dos grupos, yo y Ben buscaremos a Eon y ustedes buscaran a Gwen, y Kevin; por favor trata de ser delicado al hablar con ella para que así recupere sus recuerdos. Aprovecharemos la distracción de la brigada SACT para poder entrar

- ¡Espera un momento Paradox!, yo no quiero hacer equipo con este, ¡imbécil!. - dijo el Teniente Steel

- Como si me agradara trabajar con el "Teniente Idiota".

Al escuchar eso Steel saca su pistola, entonces el Profesor Paradox discute con ellos

- ¡YA CALLENSE USTEDES DOS!, este podría ser el fin de todo lo que existe y ustedes pelean como dos niños.

Ambos se quedaron mudos del susto, y después decidieron obedecer las órdenes de Paradox

* * *

Entretanto, en el despacho oval, Eon tiene una conversación con su hijastra Gwen.

- Gwen tu sabes que te quiero, pero la próxima ves que entres a mi oficina sin tocar la puerta te golpeare con mi cinturón, ¡ENTENDISTE!

- Si padre entiendo bien - respondió Gwen muy asustada.

Después recibe una llamada de su nuevo teléfono donde hay un grupo de soldados disparando al aire en el patio de la casa blanca, luego de eso, Eon toma el teléfono y lo tira de nuevo a la ventana con mucha furia y entonces el saca una pistola y se lo da a Gwen.

- Gwen toma esta pistola y dispara a cualquier persona que no conoces por que podría ser un terrorista y esos son malas personas – Dice Eon, esperando que Gwen por accidente mate a uno de sus amigos

- De acuerdo papá, pero y si le disparo a alguien inocente por error.

Al escuchar eso Eon se acerca a Gwen y le dice posiblemente lo mas horrible que Gwen haya escuchado en toda su vida. - ¡Escúchame, niña idiota; tu eres el "único error" que existe en esta habitación!. Quien te crees que eres para no obedecer mis ordenes, tu solo eres una inútil mujer que no sirve para nada; tu opinión no vale nada para mi. - Después saca un cuchillo y le apunta al cuello de Gwen - Podría matarte aquí y ahora mismo y todo el país me haría un "desfile" en mi honor por deshacerme de ti, pero no lo voy a hacer porque no vales la pena - Después guarda el cuchillo en su escritorio - ¡Así que CALLATE Y OBEDECEME PORQUE SOY SUPERIOR A TI!, ¿te quedo claro lo que te dije?, ¡AHORA LARGATE DE AQUI!.

Gwen no dice nada solo huye con la pistola y comienza a llorar en el pasillo.

* * *

Ben y Paradox tratan de destruir las manos del Armagedon pero es inútil aunque Ben se transformó en varios aliens (Fourarms, Humongousaur, Upgrade, Swampfire, Benwolf, Eye guy, Goop, Rath, Upchuck, Jetray, Cannonbolt, Lodestar, Benvictor y Big Chill) incluso transformarlos en sus versiones Ultimate, no le hacen ninguna grieta a Las Manos Del Armagedon.

- Parece que Eon se supero esta vez, ahora Las Manos Del Armagedon son indestructibles - dijo Paradox

- No podemos rendirnos estamos tan cerca - dijo Ben

- Si tan solo tuviera mi reloj de bolsillo podría traer ayuda para ... - Antes de que terminara de hablar una tropa militar los rodea apuntándoles con sus armas -.. oh no, que mas podría salir mal - dijo Paradox

- soy el General Duffie, ríndanse ante el amo Eon - dijo el General y todos los soldados a la vez a un ritmo monótono.

- Nos rendimos - dijo Paradox.

Como El Ultimatrix esta modo de recarga y el Profesor Paradox no tiene su reloj de bolsillo, así que lo mas lógico era rendirse y esperar lo peor.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un corredor, el Teniente Steel y Kevin buscan a Gwen, peleándose cada 5 minutos.

- Mas rápido idiota, tenemos que salvar a la "única chica en todo el universo" que quiere a un hijo de puta como tu.

- Al menos yo tengo a alguien que me quiera, dudo que una mujer te ame de verdad con esa fea cicatriz que tienes - le respondió Kevin, burlándose

- "Que coincidencia" yo también pensaba lo mismo cuando te transformaste en una "mezcla" de los aliens de Ben y después de minerales, realmente siento mucha pena por la pobre de Gwen; créeme que no entiendo como una inteligente chica como ella es novia de un "monstruo" como tu Kevin.

Le Respondió el Teniente Steel con sadismo y odio esperando que Kevin lo atacara como la "bestia inhumana" que el piensa que es, pero no paso nada solo Kevin inclino la cabeza hacia abajo y respiro hondo y le dijo algo que Steel nunca pensó que escucharía en toda su vida en el servicio en el equipo S.A.C.T.

- Me lo merezco, feliz.

Kevin pudo responder con un puño de hierro, pero sabia que después de años de todo el mal que a hecho cuando era un niño por culpa de la "sobredosis" de poder y de hacer sufrir a tanta gente incluyendo a Gwen en su primera mutación simplemente acepto la cruel pero justa critica del Teniente Steel.

- Muy bien ya revisamos esta área tenemos que seguir buscando en el segundo piso. - El Teniente Steel respondió otra cosa, aparentemente olvidando lo anterior mientras evitaba mirarlo, después de subir por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso se encontraron con Gwen apuntándoles a ambos con una pistola.

- ¡No me hagan daño y lárguense de aquí! - dijo Gwen, asustada al no reconocerlos.

- Maldita sea, Kevin controla a tu novia, tu eres el hombre.

Kevin intenta acercarse a Gwen, pero ella retrocede e dispara al aire para asustarlo... pero es en vano, Kevin sigue caminando hasta estar cerca de Gwen.

- Tal ves creas no conocerme, pero mírame a los ojos Gwen y trata de volver a ser la "dulce" y "mandona" mujer que yo estoy enamorado.

Kevin intenta acercarse a Gwen pero ella se aleja, aunque ella de poco a poco recupera sus memorias

- ¡No se de que me estas hablando!, yo no te conozco - Después comienza a reír y sonríe - No se lo que me esta pasando pero contigo soy feliz,... ¡¿POR QUE?

Comienza a llorar de alegría, por primera ves en la espantosa (falsa) vida que le dio Eon ella es feliz, después de eso ella suelta el arma y con su mano acaricia el rostro de Kevin

- ¡Es porque me reconoces! - le respondió Kevin con ternura mientras le toma sus manos suavemente - Esta no es tu vida, Gwen; tu eres nieta de Max Tennyson, eres una Plomera y tienes unos maravillosos padres, _"aunque ellos no tienen una buena opinión sobre mi"- _Esa ultima parte la murmura_ -._ Créeme Gwen; te quiero tanto que incluso daría mi vida para protegerte.

Después de escuchar esas hermosas palabras Gwen lo recuerda todo de su verdadera vida y abraza a Kevin.

- Kevin, perdóname por intentar dispararte, por favor no te enojes conmigo. - dijo Gwen sintiéndose confundida y deprimida.

- Como puedes decir eso; yo nunca me enojaría con esa linda mirada que tienes.

Después le da un apasionado beso a Gwen en los labios, mientras tanto el Teniente Steel los miraba haciendo una disimulada sonrisa.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo Ben y Paradox son escoltados por los soldados hasta el despacho oval de Eon, pero de pronto todos son tele-transportados al patio de la casa blanca y ahí estaba Eon sonriendo siniestramente junto con todo el equipo S.A.C.T, convertidos en retrasados mentales.

- ¿Es en serio? ¡Una brigada como distracción!, realmente pensante que eso funcionaria "Profesor Idiota", eres patético - dijo Eon con desprecio y burla -. Me gustaría acabar con todo esto pero antes quiero hablar con el General Duffie sobre un "futuro problema".

Después de decir eso, Eon se acerca al General Duffie para discutir, Ben no puede hacer nada porque el Ultimatrix aun no termino de recargarse.

- General Duffie tenemos que hablar tenemos un "pequeño problema"

- Eon de que diablos estas hablando, ¿cual problema? - dijo Duffie disimulando su tono de preocupación

- Usted general y su ejército son el problema, al traicionar mi... ¡confianza!

Después Eon les muestra fotos, vídeos de juntas secretas de que Duffie conspiraba para derrocarlo en el mando del país

- Eso es solo una broma, ¿no creerá que es verdad o si? - intenta reír pero después cae en la desesperación -. Por favor señor, no nos castigué yo y mis hijos somos leales a usted desde que me rescato de esa cueva en el desierto - Duffie le suplica de rodillas pero Eon le da una fuerte patada en la cara.

- En mi opinión, sabes lo que realmente es una broma TU y tu especie, los poderosos Limax, "las patéticas amebas del universo", "los maestros del disfraz" - Dice Eon con sarcasmo mientras saca un control remoto con un gran botón azul -. ¿Tienes miedo Duffie?, me divierte verte aterrado y ¡MAS TU RIDICULA DEBILIDAD AL AGUA! - entonces Eon activa el sistema de riego por aspersión matándolos a todos al instante, Eon disfruta de la masacre riendo demencialmente.

- ¿Que mierda te pasa?... definitivamente tu eres un DEMENTE - dijo Ben, horrorizado por el exterminio de los Limax

- Como pudiste hacer eso Eon - dijo el Profesor Paradox

- Por que me gusta hacerlo. Deberías hacer lo mismo; quizás te gustaría porque después de todo somos como "los dos lados de la misma moneda" - respondió Eon con orgullo y burlándose de Paradox porque lo considera su copia barata.

El Ultimatrix al fin termino de recargase Ben y esta listo para la acción justo a tiempo. Ben inmediatamente se transforma en el primer alien que uso al comienzo de sus aventuras.

- HEATBLAST. Espero que estés listo para recibir lo que te mereces, loquito.

Por primera ves en su vida Ben quiere matar a un enemigo, pero no lo consigue ya que Eon lo paraliza y después los tele-transporta (Ben y Paradoja) al laboratorio donde están Las Manos Del Armagedon y después los encarcela en la jaula de cristal, que es una caja de cristal irrompible.

- Muy bien ya casi estan todos, ahora traeré a los demás para que comience el show - dijo un enloquecido Eon mientras se tele-transporta en donde están Gwen, Kevin y el Teniente Steel.

* * *

**notas del autor:**

* Los **Limax** aparecieron en la serie original; en el episodio **Permanent Retirement** y mencionados en el episodio** Perfect Day.**

*** **El encuentro entre Heatblast y Eon en este Fic, es un homenaje a su primer encuentro en la película**.**


	4. Las Revelaciones, Parte II

**Ben 10: mentiras, secretos y revelaciones.**

* El pasado de Eon que se muestra en esta historia es ficticia y solo pertenece a esta historia y no a la continuidad de la serie **Ben 10**

* * *

**Capítulo 04: Las revelaciones, parte 2 y final.**

Regresamos a la escena en el que Kevin libera a Gwen del control mental de Eon y se dan un largo beso

- Mejor los interrumpo antes de que se vuelvan mas íntimos - Se dijo a si mismo el Teniente Steel mientras que mira como Kevin intenta quitarle la blusa a Gwen -. Bueno Romeo se acabo el tiempo ahora tenemos que volver con Paradox y Ben para detener a Eon.

Al terminar de decir eso, Gwen inmediatamente usa sus poderes para crear un escudo de Mana; para alejar al Teniente Steel de Kevin.

- No le hagas daño a Kevin, ya no es mismo que antes, ¡ha cambiado!

Gwen intenta proteger a Kevin porque ella piensa que el Teniente Steel volvió para cazarlo de nuevo.

- ¡DETENTE GWEN!, odio lo que voy a decir pero por ahora el Teniente Steel no es el problema, lo que pasa es...

Kevin intenta defender a alguien que irónicamente lo odiaba y antes de que contara lo que paso es interrumpido por el Teniente Steel.

- Te contare la versión corta: el bastardo de Eon regreso para vengarse de Ben, ahora reconstruyó Las Manos Del Armagedon y tenemos que destruirlas antes de que...

Antes de que Teniente Steel terminara de explicar la situación aparece Eon de la nada.

- bravo, bravo, muy buena narración Teniente Steel pero parece que censuraste la parte en la que engañe a Ben Tennyson haciéndole pensar que todas sus aventuras eran producto de "su imaginación" para que después se suicidara de la depresión y que a su querida prima Gwen la torture con toda clase de violencia verbal como el "buen padre" que soy.- dijo Eon con sarcasmo y con megalomanía, y al terminar de decir eso, Gwen con toda su furia usa sus poderes para ahorcarlo.

- Muere estúpido hijo de puta - dijo Gwen, mientras disfruta como tortura a Eon

- ¡Detente Gwen!, tu no eres así - Kevin intenta hacer reaccionar a Gwen pero es inútil.

- Que bien lo haces, estoy muy orgulloso de ti - dijo Eon burlándose de Gwen.

- No soy como tu Eon, yo jamás seré una psicópata asesina como tu - dijo Gwen mientras lo suelta al darse cuenta del grave error que casi comete.

- Ya la escuchaste Eon, ahora déjanos en paz - dijo Kevin

- ¡OH que tierno; son "la anormal" y "el monstruo"!… ¿o será al revés?. Ahora no tengo tiempo para pelear debo estar listo para el evento - dijo Eon mientras los tele-transporta a todos donde están Ben y Paradox, en la jaula de cristal.

- BEN, que bueno que estés bien - dijo Gwen mientras que abraza a su primo

- Teniente Steel, Kevin. Imposible; ¿como es que no se mataron entre si? dijo Paradox alegrándose de ver a su amigo y a Kevin, lamentablemente de pronto aparece Eon con su viejo traje negro

- Por favor, tanta ternura me hace vomitar.

- ¡EON!, no se que pretendes pero no podrás usar Las Manos Del Armagedon ya que solo sirve solo para Chronians y tu eres una abominación con mi ADN, tu raza sentiría mucha vergüenza al verte ahora. - dijo Paradox.

- Y acaso no te has dado cuenta que me importa una mierda tu opinión, tu si que eres una verdadera abominación, porque no me haces un favor y te quitas la vida. Además ya tengo una solución para ese problema - le respondió Eon mientras saca a Ben de la jaula. -. Ahora Ben Tennyson cumple tú "verdadero destino" y transfórmate en "mi" para activar Las Manos Del Armagedon.

- ¡QUE! ¡¿El omnipotente Eon necesita mi ayuda de nuevo? - responde Ben burlándose de la incapacidad de Eon de tocar el ultimatrix.

- Muy bien, entonces no me dejas otra opción - dijo Eon, mientras presiona un botón que hace que la jaula de cristal se encoge, casi aplastando a sus amigos. - transfórmate en mi solo para activar Las Manos Del Armagedon y liberare a tus amigos, ¡TE LO PROMETO! - respondió con una voz de sinceridad y honestidad con una profunda tristeza.

Al escuchar esas palabras que inspiraban confianza, Ben activa el Ultimatrix (a pesar de los inaudibles gritos y advertencias de Gwen, Kevin, Steel y Paradox) y se transforma en "una versión joven de Eon" y con su ADN de Chronian puro; fácilmente activa Las Manos Del Armagedon. Luego de hacerlo vuelve a ser humano.

- Muy bien ya cumplí con mi parte del trato ahora libéralos

- Increíble, realmente me creíste; no se si eres crédulo o solo un estúpido - dijo Eon con malicia mientras que se ríe de Ben.

Después encierra a Ben en la jaula de cristal mientras los demás lo miran con rabia y decepción mientras que Gwen le da una merecida abofeteaba en la cara.

- ¡COMO DIABLOS PUDISTE CONFIAR EN EON!, El me golpeaba, Me humillaba, Había preparado una cita con Michael Morningstar aun sabiendo que no me gustaba, intento violarme varias veces... y tu niño retrasado lo ayudaste. - Dijo eso Gwen con toda la furia reprimida por esos abusos, luego ella comienza a llorar mientras abraza a Kevin.

- Lo siento Gwen, Eon debió hipnotizarme y ...

Ben intenta disculparse pero Kevin lo interrumpe

- ¡Cállate Tennyson! - le responde Kevin mientras consuela a Gwen

- Tu si que eres un "gran héroe", tonto - dijo el Teniente Seel con sarcasmo, mientras que el Profesor Paradoja se queda callado y solo lo observa seriamente

Ben esta arrepentido de lo que ha hecho, pensó que Eon iba a cumplir su parte del trato al escuchar su mentira disfrazada de una falsa promesa, después antes de que Eon pudiera completar su plan se acerca a la jaula de cristal y comienza a hablar con todos los prisioneros, en especial a Ben.

- Ben, Ben, Ben, tu si que eres una gran molestia incluso antes de que obtuvieras el Omnitrix, realmente no entiendo como tus amigos te toleran después de tantos errores infantiles que cometiste en el pasado... y también en el futuro. - Eon esta juzgando a Ben de una forma hipócrita, después el se pone furioso y le salen algunas lágrimas -. Quieren saber un secreto; por culpa de este niño inmaduro, yo he perdido toda mi infancia. - al terminar de decir eso todos se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que Eon en especial el Profesor Paradox.

- ¿De que estas hablando Eon? ya te volviste loco otra ves - dijo Paradox

- Eres un chiste pero igual te responderé a tu pregunta, ya que me da risa ver esa cara de ignorante que pones, no te has preguntado de que porque ya no tengo interés en recuperar mi planeta cuando nos encontramos después de tu escape del manicomio con Ben, te lo diré: cuando viajaba en el tiempo sintiendo esa sensación de libertad que no tenia durante el siglo que fui un prisionero en ese primitivo planeta; he descubierto una horrible mentira que ha sido un secreto en mi especie y que para mi ha sido una revelación enfermiza; Los Chronians durante milenios sentían envidia por Azmuth cuando el creo el omnitrix, entonces de ahí decidieron superar su creación, Khronax; la reina de Chronia, decidió que era mejor tomar a un inocente bebe (que era Eon) y lo modificaron genéticamente e aceleraron mi edad para ser el soldado perfecto. Después me mandaron a robar el Omnitrix en nombre de los Chronians y ... ustedes ya saben el resto las "infinitas peleas" con el Profesor Paradox y después mi primer encuentro con Ben Tennyson. - al terminar de revelar sus secretos a sus prisioneros, aprieta un botón del panel de control donde en la mitad de la sala apareció un cañón láser destructor donde apunta a su planeta que esta atrapada en la otra dimensión.

- Detente, Eon: no te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo, asesinar a tu propia raza no es la solución - dijo Paradox tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Eon -, no lo hagas...

- no me distraigas ahora "Profesor Idiota"; quiero disfrutar este momento - respondió Eon mientras activo el cañón láser destruyendo su planeta como venganza por arruinarle su vida.

- muy bien, ahora mi venganza esta casi completa, ahora solo falta decidir que voy hacer con ustedes: lanzarlos a un agujero negro, enviarlos a otra realidad alternativa o simplemente matarlos ahora mismo.

Antes de que Eon empezara a torturados para siempre, toda la realidad alterna ficticia comienza a "temblar" hasta "agrietarse" hasta ser destruida por completo. Luego todos aparecieron en un asteroide, en medio del espacio. Sorprendentemente en ese asteroide hay una atmosfera con oxigeno para respirar.

- No puede ser, mi realidad alterna destruida, ¿que diablos hiciste, Profesor Paradox?

- No hice nada, no tengo poderes sin mi reloj de bolsillo - la situación estaba tensa hasta que de pronto se escucha una voz familiar

- Por fin los encontré, buscarlos por todas las realidades es mas difícil de piensan jovencitos - después de decir eso se revela que es Azmuth - sinceramente estoy muy decepcionado de ti Profesor Paradox creía que no necesitarías mi ayuda para vencer a tu viejo rival.

- Lo siento mucho Azmuth, pero ahora Eon es más poderoso que antes y mucho mas por mi ADN - dijo Paradox,

De pronto es empujado por Eon para poder conversar con el responsable de todo lo malo que le ocurrió en su vida.

- Increíble; como un ser tan "pequeño" pudo crear "el arma más poderosa del universo", ahora te voy a aplastar como el insecto que eres -

Intenta asesinar a Azmuth, pero de pronto queda paralizado

- ¿Que esta pasando?, ¿por que no puedo moverme?

Eon observa a su alrededor y lo descubre, Eon esta capturado por 5 Celestialsapiens; los seres mas poderosos del universo.

- Dios Mio, ustedes son reales - dice con asombro -. Exijo que de den su poder o sufrirán las consecuencias - grita con todas sus fuerzas pero es ignorado.

- Gracias Azmuth, eres increíble como pudiste controlar a la especie de Alien X - dijo Ben

- Bueno ellos sintieron la anomalía dimensional que causaba Eon y me llevaron con ellos para ver que ocurría.

- Azmuth y que vas a hacer con el, ninguna celda especial de los Plomeros podrá contenerlo, lo mejor seria que lo ejecutemos ahora mismo - dijo Gwen con seriedad y malicia

- NO, Los Plomeros no son asesinos aunque el criminal sea un genocida universal debemos obedecer nuestras normas morales, Gwen perdóname por no rescatarlos antes - respondió Azmuth mientras se daba cuenta de que Gwen sufrió mas de lo que el creía

- No tienes que disculparte Azmuth igual llegaste justo a tiempo

- Si pero habríamos estado mucho mejor si hubieses llegado un poco antes - responde Kevin con su clásico sarcasmo - y ahora que van a hacer con el bastardo.

- Vamos a encerrarlo en una dimensión de bolsillo; creada por los Celestialsapiens especialmente para el, adecuado para aprisionarlo ahí eternamente... acompañado con la reina Khronax - al terminar de decir eso todos abrieron la boca del asombro, en especial Eon

- QUE, ¡COMO SOBREVIVIO ESA PUTA! - Dijo Eon

- Te uso, ella quería ser la única de su especie porque estaba "cansada de gobernar" y entonces simplemente te convirtió en su única oportunidad para destruir a su especie porque sabia que tu reaccionarías así, por eso escapo un día antes de la destrucción de su planeta, en ese mismo momento fue arrestada por los Plomeros como sospechosa y al final lo confeso, ahora pasaras toda la eternidad prisionero con ella, tendrán "mucho tiempo" de que hablar.

al terminar de decir eso Azmuth les ordena a los Celestialsapiens para que se lleven a Eon a su prisión.

- NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO, YO SOLO SOY UNA VICTIMA DE LOS PLANES DE UNA REINA LOCA, TU SI QUE ERES UN ASESSINO DESTRUISTE MI REALIDAD CON TODOS SUS HABITANTES

- Tu realidad es falsa Eon, como toda tu patética vida - le responde el Profesor Paradox mientras le quita su cinturón donde contiene su ADN y también recupera su reloj de bolsillo.

- NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASI POR QUE YO SOY SUPERIOR, ¡SOY SUPERIOR!, ¡SOY SUPERIOR!, NOOOOO.

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Eon mientras los Celestialsapiens se lo llevan para su castigo eterno.

- Por fin la pesadilla termino.

El Profesor Paradox se dijo eso a si mismo mientras que el Teniente Steel se acerca a Azmuth para interrogarlo.

- No se que diablos eres "duende", pero me gustaría saber donde esta mi equipo

- A si que tu eres el "grosero amigo de Paradox", bueno tu equipo fueron rescatados por los Celestialsapiens y fueron enviados a nuestra realidad con sus mentes restauradas, también les borraron sus recuerdos sobre los eventos que sufrieron recientemente y me temo que Ben, Gwen y Kevin también tendrán que olvidar todo lo que ocurrió aquí.

Al terminar de decir eso Gwen lo agarro con su mano y empezó a apretarlo con fuerza.

- ¡No dejare que vuelvan a jugar con mi mente!, ¡entendiste "enano" de mierda!.

Gwen esta tan furiosa con el que tenía intención de matarlo y Ben tuvo que intervenir.

- Gwen se que es injusto pero no asesines a Azmuth - al escuchar eso Gwen lo suelta y comienza a ponerse nerviosa - que me esta pasando

- Me temo que yo lo se - respondió Kevin seriamente - estas traumatizada por todas las torturas psicológicas de Eon, tal ves esto sea lo mejor para nosotros en especial para ti o prefieres que cada momento de tu vida sean de sesiones de terapia.

- Tienes razón Kevin - respondió Gwen mientras le da un beso en la mejilla

- Estamos listos, Azmuth - dijo Ben

Azmuth Le pidió a un Celestialsapien que los enviara a los tres a su realidad con sus memorias borradas de lo que a pasado.

- Bueno, Azmuth yo también me tengo que ir antes de que los Celestialsapiens me destruyan por violar nuestro "tratado". ¿Vienes conmigo Steel? - dice Paradox muy nervioso por irse

- ¡Con mucho gusto!.

Respondió el Teniente Steel al estar ansioso de irse de ese extraño lugar, entonces el Teniente Steel y Profesor Paradox usando su reloj especial regresan a su realidad, Paradox se sintió aliviado por alejarse de los celestialsapiens y por vencer a su archi-enemigo de una vez por todas

* * *

En la celda especial, Eon se esta desquitando con Khronax por todo lo que le hizo

- Quieres otro golpe, no sabes como me excita golpearte - dijo un sádico Eon mientras observa como su reina esta tirada en el suelo, totalmente adolorida.

- Como te atreves a tocarme, yo aun soy tu reina, ¿lo sabias idiota?. ¡Mejor acostúmbrate a estar conmigo porque vamos a estar aquí para siempre!- respondió Khronax provocando a Eon para que la ataque de nuevo pero el no hace nada.

- Tu no tienes autoridad sobre mi - Dice eso mientras se ríe -, ni siquiera estas hablando conmigo; ahora estas hablando con un Limax que lo estoy usando en caso que mi plan fallara y me encerraran los Plomeros en su prisión dimensional (Null Void) - Después el falso Eon vuelve a su forma de Limax - Hipnoticé a este tonto y le di temporalmente todos mis poderes, ahora te estoy hablando a través de su boca y viéndote a través de sus ojos, estoy en este momento en algún lugar de la "realidad de Ben", y ahora mi puta reina prepárate porque es hora de la venganza.

Entonces el falso Eon vomita un control remoto que esta conectado a una micro-bomba nuclear de 1 gigantón, que esta insertada adentro del cerebro del Limax. La bomba es capaz de destruir cualquier ser vivo en un área a nivel mundial. La reina se da cuenta de que este es su fin así que intenta negociar con el.

- Como puedes hacerme esto maldito "malagradecido", gracias a mí tienes esos poderes... y además me necesitas porque soy la última mujer viva de Chronia; y es mucho mejor tener una aventura sensual conmigo que con cualquier otra vulgar mujer humana o alien.

Después de ese patético intento de negociar con Eon para que la deje vivir el falso Eon le da un golpe en la cara.

- Se te termino tu tiempo para vivir.- Dice eso el falso Eon mientras que activa la bomba que acaba con su vida y la de la Reina khronax, tristemente la explosión no fue notada por los Celestialsapiens ni por nadie y solo ocurre dentro de esa celda sin puertas ni ventanas, así que todos pensaran que Khronax y Eon aun siguen encerados en esa prisión; dándole al verdadero Eon una muy buena ventaja.

* * *

En Bellwood, los Celestialsapiens dejaron a nuestros héroes con discreción en el negocio Mr. Smoothy justo un minuto después de Eon secuestrara a Ben, entonces ellos de marchan y Ben, Kevin y Gwen comienzan a hacer lo mismo que hacían antes de que todo ocurriera. Pero olvidando la llegada de los fotógrafos.

- ... y Ben por favor no hagas alguna estupidez que arruine tu reputación, ¡no quiero ver a Gwen en una jaula! - dijo Kevin, preocupado de que las tonterías de Ben podrían causarles problemas a Gwen y a los Plomeros.

- Les prometo a los dos que no cometeré ninguna tontería

- Mas te vale, porque la próxima semana es el partido de tenis de Julie; y no quiero que pongas en vergüenza a la única chica que te quiere de verdad y no una de esas bobas fanáticas que solo te quieren porque eres famoso.

- Pero en ese día van a estrenar la película de los Sumo Slammers en 3D

- ¡BEN! - Gwen le responde con un grito por su actitud egoísta.

- Esta bien... de hecho voy a hacerle una visita a su casa para llevar a Julie a la playa.

El terminar de decir eso, Ben se va en su auto a la casa de Julie mientras que Kevin y Gwen tienen planes para ir a una cita romántica a la feria. Lejos de ahí los observa el Profesor Paradox y el Teniente Steel.

- Es una lastima, porque Ben va avergonzar mucho a la pobre de Julie y ella estará tan furiosa con el que ella lo ignorara por un tiempo pero al final regresara con el cuando se sienta celosa en cuando Ben salga con la estrella de cine, Jennifer Nocturne - dijo Paradox

- Me cuentas eventos del futuro de otros, y ¿por que no mejor, me cuentas Los números de la lotería del futuro? - pregunta el Teniente Steel

- Lo siento pero no puedo abusar de mis poderes. Y me vas a preguntar de ¿por que no pude ver el futuro antes, bueno la razón es que porque Eon es un viajero del tiempo y es tan impredecible como yo. Además ¿por que no capturaste a Kevin?... ahora era una buena oportunidad para atacarlo.

- Porque no vale la pena, antes era una "amenaza mundial", ahora es solo un "tonto enamorado" - respondió el Teniente Steel sin darse cuenta que el Profesor Paradox se esta alejando - un momento a donde crees que vas, aun trabajas para el S.A.C.T.

- Lo se, Steel, lo le. Lo que pasa es que recién me acorde que Hex en "unas horas en el futuro" va a revivir a Ah Puch y lo usara para obtener el poder la inmortalidad otra vez. ¿Me podrías ayudar a detenerlo como mi ayudante?, y tu respuesta es...

- Como compañero, no como un estúpido ayudante, espera un momento y voy a avisarles al grupo estaré en una misión especial.

Dijo el teniente Steel mientras que se dirige a su furgoneta.

- Equipo SACT. ¡ATENCION!, ahora me dirijo en una misión para salvar el mundo, hasta entonces el sargento Wayne estará al mando de esta unidad, ¡ENTENDIERON!

- ¡SI SEÑOR!.

Después de retirarse el Teniente Steel, el sargento Wayne noto que uno de los soldados estaba descansando sin permiso.

- soldado Sirepuro, si tiene tiempo para descansar entonces tendrá tiempo para llenar estos informes y ordenarlos alfabéticamente, HAGALO AHORA

- no se preocupe sargento, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo... - entonces se dijo algo a si mismo susurrando mientras disimuladamente se ríe - ...Literalmente, estúpido humano.

Lamentablemente nadie se dio cuenta ni siquiera el Profesor Paradox de que ese soldado era en realidad Eon disfrazado, y que ahora esta escondió ahí mientras piensa en un nuevo plan para torturar eternamente a Ben Tennyson y a todos sus seres queridos.

**EL FIN.**

_Esta historia continuara en **"Ben 10: La conspiración".**_

**

* * *

**

notas del autor:

* Paradox casi al final cuenta los eventos futuros de los episodios **Duped **y **Hero Time**

* Se menciona a **Ah Puch** ese es el dios maya de la muerte que apareció en el episodio **Ultimate Weapon**

* El Sargento **Wayne** y el General **Duffie**, sus nombres son referencia a** Dwaye Mcduffie**

* El nuevo alias de Eon el soldado **Sirepuro** también es otro anagrama de **superior**

* Como el Profesor Paradox es un homenaje **al Doctor** de la serie británica Doctor who**, **yo hice que Eon fuera un homenaje a su gran archienemigo; **El Master**

* La Reina **Khronax** y el origen de Eon no son verdaderos, solo los invente yo para este Fan Fic.

* Elegí a Eon como villano en esta historia porque la película **Ben 10: Race Against Time** no pertenece a la continuidad de la serie así que no creo que Eon aparezca en **Ben 10: Ultimate Alien**

* El "tratado de restricción" entre los Celestialsapiens y el Profesor Paradox, fue mencionado en "**The Forge of Creation**".


End file.
